Guilty Conscious
by Sakura Aimi
Summary: Slowly but steadily editing old works. Please be patient if I don't update.
1. Intruders

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own BLEACH or Yugioh. If I owned Yugioh there would never had been a GX. I despise that series of Yugioh, I like the original and 5D's though. I started redoing them making them look like this. Please review! **_

Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba was looking through paper work that he had to hand over to other companies so they wouldn't make a duel disk and try to copy his designs. He thought about how it was so quiet without Mokuba who he sent away to summer camp so he could be alone. He was tired of all the complaining and all the whining of from Mokuba about when he's going to spend time with him so to stop the annoyance, he decided to send Mokuba off to a summer camp that started the previous weekend.

Kaiba looked at himself in the mirror and sighed at what he saw; a strand of white hair. He began to worry and wonder if he will become like every other young and rich big time company owners, white hair at 30.

He decided to send the patent papers out to the other companies the next day and try to do something that wasn't stress inducing. Within the next weekend he was all alone. Kaiba's free time he was able to do things that were more suited for his age, like fixing his car or reading a playboy magazine. He enjoyed the time he has alone but he begins to feel something he has never felt before. He feels like somebody is tugging at his heart.

He sheds a tear as he quietly mourns about his brother being at the summer fun camp. He regretted it but then he stopped crying and thought about all the things he can do without being interrupted by Mokuba like sleep. Something he never does nowadays.

He goes to his room and looks at the picture of him and his brother on his nightstand. He laid the picture down face first and gets into his pajamas which consist of no shirt and a pair of Kaiba Corp's very own pants. Laying down and dozing off as soon as he feels the silk sheets against his bare chest. He stared at the white ceiling, listening the cars outside. Peace and quiet, the one thing he never had he now has and doesn't really want it. He lays down on his side and closes his eyes.

Right when he closes them his alarms go off notifying him that there's an intruder. Even though he's angry at the fact that he has to get up out of bed when he just got into bed he gets up anyway. He storms down the hallways and into the main security room where all of his employees are horrified at what they see on the screen; two men making out.

"What is this? I told you porn was not allowed at work! Especially gay porn!" Kaiba shivered. "It's the-the-the intruders!" one of his employees replied. "Capture them and bring them to my office!" He leaves the security office and heads towards his room to get dressed, heading towards his office after he's done.

He was getting tired of the fact that there were so many intruders since Mokuba left. He felt like Mokuba was his own intruder repellant. He sat in his office waiting for his slow guards to bring the intruders to him.

"Mr. Kaiba here are the intruders." The guard said throwing two teenage men in. "You two have some nerve breaking into my company. Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai."

**Noticed any changes? Huh? Huh? Well if you didn't I edited it! Now that my writing is wayyyy better than it was when I first started writing fanfics I decided I would go back and edit my first ones. Especially this one and Who Am I, I find these two really corny! Haha so much for me thinking it was a great yaoi when I wrote it. I was very inexperienced with yaoi at the time when I was writing this so I didn't really know how to write yaoi scene. (I'm ranting now….I should stop..) I began to study by reading yaoi stories but it didn't really help. So I began to practice by writing yaoi scenes. They were okay but I still didn't like them. Since I was hiatus for a while I thought I should practice writing yaoi scenes so I did. I had recently got into K-Pop (Korean Pop) when I began my hiatus so I wrote fanfics with my favorite members of my favorite two bands DBSK, and BigBang. (I'm currently working on a YunJae and Gempo[TOPxGD] fanfic for any of you readers that like K-Pop yaoi pairings.) Well, this is the end of my rant that contained information for you Cherries (I'm going to call you guys that since penname is Sakura Aimi and Sakura means cherry blossoms, just in case you didn't know what Sakura meant…but I bet you did anyway because you guys like Anime and Manga! I'm pathetic I'm sorry… -_-) Anyway, I hope you like the edited version of GC! **

**Love, **_**SA**_


	2. You Can Stay

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Yugioh or BLEACH you heard all of it before so review when done.**_

Chapter 2

"What do you two think you're doing? This is private property only authorized personnel are allowed." Kaiba said slamming his hand on his desk showing his authority.

"We don't even know how we got here." Renji replied.

Kaiba wasn't persuaded. He thought that this was just a scam that they made up that they set up for then when he turns his back on them they would steal his money.

"This is all a scam isn't it? Just to get my money." He assumed.

"No it isn't. We don't even know your name or where we are." Ichigo said. "Well you're in Domino City. And I'm Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba Corp." He made himself sound mighty when he wasn't. He felt scared and vulnerable because he didn't know if one of them would try to attack him.

"You two are from a different universe aren't you? You're still in Japan but this is another universe's Japan." Kaiba explained, "If you ask me I honestly thought it wasn't possible to be able to travel from one universe to another just by making out." "Whoa whoa whoa! We were not making out." Renji yelled.

Kaiba grabbed one of the many remotes from his top drawer of his desk, pressing a button making a screen come down. After the screen had came to a stop he pressed a play button on another remote. Currently the screen showed the image of Renji and Ichigo making out. "Oh really? That looks like a heated make out scene to me. Now, would you care to explain to me what exactly happened?" At that moment both Renji and Ichigo were embarrassed. They didn't know who should tell Kaiba what happened.

"Okay." Ichigo sighed taking a deep breath before explaining what happened. "We were both outside sitting under the tree and we were both really tired because of the heat. So Renji decided to be 'Mr. I Care about my Boyfriend Now' and went up to me and put his hand on my leg and started sweet talking me, knowing that I like that. Then he leaned closer to me and put his hand up my shirt making me really nervous and then he kissed me. I decided kissed him back and it began a long make out session." By the time he had finished telling his story Ichigo was bright red and Kaiba was disturbed. He felt like he was going to puke, but like a man he kept it in.

"Right... So you're the dominate one?" Kaiba asks in disgust. "Yup!" Renji grinned showing that he was proud of that which Kaiba found strange. He wondered how would it be if he was to have a boyfriend so, he pictured himself with Yami. He shook his head and was terrified at what he thought. He smacked himself to make sure the thought was gone.

"How did you two find out that you liked each other?" Kaiba asked. Now he was curious now seeing what he and Yami would look like together but he knew Yugi would never allow that to happen.

"Well I found out that I liked him when…" Renji began to explain. When finished Kaiba was even more disturbed from before since he heard things that he didn't want to hear in his life time ever.

He decided he was going to help them find a way back home even if it meant letting them stay at his house in the meantime. He sighed, "You two can stay with me until we figure a way to send you back home. I'll give you a room to sleep in but don't keep me up. And I fall asleep late so if you want to do it, do it when I'm sleeping." Kaiba told them. _'I'll have to tell the guards to make sure that their room isn't mine.' _Kaiba thought making a metal note. "But we haven't gotten that far." Ichigo added. "Does he really care if we got that far?" Renji asked.

Kaiba saw what Ichigo was talking about. Renji liked to make Ichigo nervous, he currently had one of his hands on Ichigo's legs and the other on his chest. Renji leaned forward, "Well does he?" "No." Ichigo blushed.

Renji leaned forward him and kissing him, "Good."

Kaiba had walked out the room thinking how big of a mistake he made just then.

**Much better right? I think so. I took out that really corny, stupid how-they-met thingy. I really hated that thing. Haha. I really improved with my writing. I'm glad I did or you Cherries would have to read crap fanfics. Anyway, I hope you like the change. **

**Love, **_**SA**_


	3. NO SLEEPING!

_**Disclaimer: **__**I'm skipping the owning part and getting to the review. So please review. ^_^**_

Chapter 3

Kaiba ordered his men to go and find a room for their new guests and when he returned to the room he found them making out on his desk, which angered him. "HEY!" Kaiba yelled causing them both to jump. "My desk is not something you two can make out on!"

Renji got up and looked at Kaiba, "Did you get us a room yet?" "They're still looking for one so you'll have to wait." Kaiba assured them. "Ok then we have every right to make out here until then." Renji looked at Ichigo again who was currently laying on the desk with his first five buttons of his shirt undone. Renji went back to Ichigo continuing where they left off before Kaiba interupted them. Kaiba sighed and turned around leaving the room.

As he was walking through the hallway one of Kaiba's employees walked up to him. "Sir! We found a room!" "Where is it?" Kaiba asked hoping that it was nowhere near his.

"It's room 180, the one that's next to your room and across from master Mokuba's." he answered. "What about all the other rooms? Were there none available?" Kaiba asked terrified at the fact that his room is going to be right next to their room. "No. There are only four bedrooms in this house one is for you, master Mokuba, and the other one is full of papers. The only one left is 180." Kaiba didn't want to believe the fact that their room was right next to his and it was the only one left. He would've put them in Mokuba's room but he didn't want them to stain the bed sheets. "That'll do." He said.

He turned back around and started towards his office to find them still making out on his desk. He ignored that fact and tried to tell himself that whatever makes them happy makes him happy.

"Hey you guys." Kaiba said.

Renji took one of his hands off of Ichigo and signaling Kaiba to wait. This angered Kaiba since nobody had every told him to wait before. Then Renji slowly backed away from Ichigo and looked down at him grinning since he knew he made his lover nervous.

"Get up Ichi." Renji said giving him one last kiss. "I have a room for you two. So you two can go check it out while I clean up." Kaiba said. "Ok. Where's the room?" Renji asked.

"I'll bring you there." Kaiba sighed.

Only Renji exited the room with Kaiba while Ichigo laid on the desk, catching his breath from all the excitement Renji just caused his body to take in. He sat up fixing himself and walked out the room. He turned back thinking that he should clean up the mess since it was partly his fault and Renji wouldn't clean it so, he did.

"Here's the room. It has clothes in there and everything so you don't have to worry about buying clothes." Kaiba told him. "Thanks Kaiba. And I thought you would be a jerk about it and give us a small room." Renji said while patting Kaiba's shoulder. "There are no small rooms in this house. And even if there was a small room I wouldn't have gave it to you two because I treat every guest I have with the equal amount of respect."

Ichigo had found Renji by his red hair that was sticking out of the doorway. He ran up to him and hugged him causing Renji to fall. Renji didn't like the fact that Ichigo was on top and not him. "Renji I cleaned the room!" Ichigo said happily.

"Good I'm glad. But you do know that you'll never be on top right?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, but it's fun to make you fall."

Kaiba thanked Ichigo but, they were too much into their conversation that they didn't hear him. Ichigo suddenly got up and said you're welcome to Kaiba walking into the room, with Renji right behind him.

When Renji saw the flat screen TV he threw himself on the bed and flipped through the channels. Ichigo was looking out the window and watching everyone who was out there. He turned around and opened the closet and looked through all the clothes.

Kaiba smiled seeing that they were both content and weren't making out like they were before. He walked out of their room and walked into his room happy since now he could finally get the sleep that he originally planned to get. He changed back into his pajamas and laid back down closing his eyes. As soon as he closed them Renji and Ichigo barged in telling him not to go to sleep.

"Kill me now." Kaiba muttered.

**How was it? I'm sorry for Ichigo's OOC-ness in this. I just realized how different he is in the anime compared to this. I hope you guys continue to read and review! ^_^ I enjoy editing my early works, it shows me how much I've improved as a writer, and shows me how much I can continue to improve. Well I hope you guys don't leave me when I come back! I would cry if you guys did… T^T Thanks for being supportive and patient for so long! Oh! Should I write the smex scene in the next chapter or no? Tell me what you think! It's up to you for me to write it! ^_^ **

**Love, **_**SA**_


	4. First Time

_**Just please review. I don't care about the disclaimer anymore.**_

Chapter 4

"Come on Kaiba! You have to show us around town!!" Renji said.

"Yeah maybe later on in life." Kaiba said.

Kaiba pulled the covers over himself and curled up and tried to ignore them. This is even worse than Mokuba. Renji pulled the blanket off of Kaiba and put it on his shoulder.

"Come on! If not we'll sleep in your room tonight. And I'll make sure we'll do it." Renji added. He smirked because he knows it'll work.

"Fine. But instead of going out we'll stay in here." Kaiba said.

He got up and threw a shirt on. He felt safer that way. Renji threw the blanket back onto Kaiba's bed after Kaiba left the room. They walked down the long hallway in silence.

"So where are we headed?" Renji asked.

"To the lowest floor. Where all the fun stuff is." Kaiba said.

"Fun stuff? Like what?"

"A pool, a hot tub, bumper cars, anything you name is there."

Renji's jaw dropped when he heard the words hot and tub.

"Kaiba what are you going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll-!" Kaiba was interrupted.

"He's going in the hot tub with us right? Or else…" Renji said looking straight at Kaiba.

Kaiba sighed, "Fine. I'll go in the hot tub."

Renji smirked he knew has grand plan was coming all together.

"Here we are." Kaiba announced. Renji's face light up.

Ichigo walked out and when he was about to call Renji he saw Renji run toward the private bar to get some drinks for his friend and lover.

"How about a toast to us friends? And me and Ichigo." Renji said.

"A toast!" Ichigo said.

"A toast." Renji added.

"Uh…"Kaiba stuttered.

He looked down at the ground and when he started looking back up he saw Renji waving a paper that said, "Or else…"

"A toast to us friends! And your future relationship!" Kaiba toasted.

Renji drunk his champagne in one gulp.

"Aren't you two too young to be drinking?" Kaiba asked.

"You are too." Renji added. Renji got him there.

Renji started to strip down to his boxers. Ichigo blushed at the sight and Kaiba ignored Renji. "Come on in Ichigo the water is fine." Renji assured Ichigo as he sat in the hot tub.

"O-okay." Ichigo blushed. Ichigo removed his shirt showing that he is as fit as the next guy. He stripped down to his boxers and went into the hot tub and walked to Renji and sat near him.

"You know this is the first time I'm seeing you in your boxers." Renji said, "Maybe I'll see you with something less than that later on tonight."

Ichigo blushed. Kaiba was horrified with the mental images that were going through his head.

"Why so shy? You know I won't hurt you.'' Renji said as he pulled Ichigo towards him.

He held Ichigo by his waist and kissed him. Kaiba was so horrified by the sight he kept giving him self shots. He looked over at Renji and Ichigo kissing and saw Renji with his eyes wide open, which was a first and was waving the same piece of paper that said, "Or else…". Kaiba began to take his clothes off as Renji finished the kiss with Ichigo.

"Finally joining?" Renji asked while still holding Ichigo close to his body.

"Yeah. I was getting cold standing there." Kaiba lied.

He sat far away from Renji and Ichigo. And yet again Renji and Ichigo had started one of their infamous make out sessions.

"How many times do you two make out in a day?" Kaiba asked. Renji pushed Ichigo away even though he was still kissing him each second. Kaiba thought he might have gave Ichigo 20 kisses every second they pulled away from each other. They looked like magnets. Renji answered Kaiba even though Ichigo kept kissing him every time he pulled himself away from him.

"As-much-as-we-want." Renji said being interrupted by Ichigo every second with a kiss.

When Renji had finished saying that Renji went back to important manners, making out with Ichigo.

"And I thought you two already did it." Kaiba randomly said.

Renji looked at him confused wondering where he had gotten that from.

"Well I wanted to but Ichigo said he wasn't ready yet."

Ichigo blushed and turned away from Renji. He was ashamed that Renji told Kaiba that when he specifically said not to tell anyone that if they were to ask.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ichigo said.

"I'll go with you." Renji added.

"No. I want to go alone just like all the other times." Ichigo walked out of the hot tub and grabbed his clothes and a towel on the way out.

"So..?" Renji said embarrassed. Renji is the type of guy who doesn't like getting rejected for anything.

"Want some?" Kaiba asked showing Renji the champagne bottle.

"Sure. If I get drunk I'll forget that that even happened."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh." Kaiba said as he walked towards Renji.

"Whoa!" Kaiba yelled as he tripped. Renji caught him and helped him back up, while doing that their eyes met.

Kaiba turns away and says it was nothing.

"What do you mean it was nothing?!" Renji laughed, " You tripped and I caught you!!! If it wasn't for me I would've had to take you out and give you CPR and that's not my kind of thing."

"What are you talking about you kiss Ichigo everyday." Kaiba said.

"Yeah but that's different. We're actually together, when it's CPR you have to kiss someone you don't even know. So I prefer to keep people from drowning." Renji said.

He's sort of heroic when you think about it.

"Hey another cup, Kaiba." Renji said.

"Oh." Kaiba slowly leaned the bottle towards Renji's cup and this time he tried not to trip.

"Do you think Ichigo made it to the showers?" Renji asked.

"He's a big boy he doesn't always need you." Kaiba said.

"I know that. I was just worried." Renji blushed.

Kaiba noticed when it came to Ichigo he was sensitive. He thought of using that against him but he said they were friends and he didn't want to ruin the whole friendship thing.

Renji stepped out of the hot tub and soon after Kaiba did too. They grabbed their clothes and a towel on their way out. When they got upstairs to their rooms Kaiba went to his room and showered and soon after he went to bed.

When Renji got upstairs to his room Ichigo had just stepped out and was in a bathrobe and boxers only.

"Ichigo." Renji said as he saw Ichigo dry his hair. Renji closed the door behind him and walked towards Ichigo. Ichigo turns around and sees Renji walking towards him slowly.

"Listen Ichigo." Renji said at a standstill, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier in the hot tub."

"No you're not." Ichigo said, "If you were you would've followed me upstairs."

"But I didn't want to be a bother. And you know I hate when I make people think I'm annoying." "See it's all about you! It's never about Ichigo, it's always about Renji." Ichigo argued.

He sat down on the bed angrily.

"That's not true!" Renji yelled.

"Oh really? Then why did you say that? Especially after I told you not to tell anybody?!"

Renji walks towards Ichigo and put his hands on the bed next to him.

"Because I wanted to tell him tomorrow morning that you were ready yesterday when I wanted you." Renji said.

Ichigo blushed.

Renji pushed him back and kissed him. Renji then untied the sash of the bathrobe and it had all began.

The next morning Kaiba woke up to an unexpected sight. Renji.


	5. Surprise!

_**Just review. And thanks to all of the people that have reviewed so far. I know some of the parts are corny but don't make sense but if you have a question or don't like something that I did just put it in the review.**_

Chapter 5

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"Huh? What is it Kaiba?" Renji said as he slid up out of the covers to sit down.

"What are you doing?! In my bed?!!" Kaiba yelled.

Renji was trying not to laugh at the bed head Kaiba had. "What you don't remember last night? You weren't scared to ask me to be with you for the night instead of Ichigo. And then you lead me on and we did it. You were pretty good for your first time with a guy." Renji told him.

Kaiba looked down at himself, then his hands. He was terrified.

"So you mean….we did…it? Like had sex?" Kaiba asked in total horror.

Renji nodded. "It was the best sex I ever had with a guy. You're pretty good. Why don't we do it again so you can remember?" Renji said as he grabbed Kaiba's chin and leaned towards him.

Kaiba jumped out of bed and yelled no. Renji got out of bed and cornered him.

"Why not this one will be more fun since you'll remember everything that happened. And it'll be more intense."

Renji leaned towards Kaiba. Kaiba stood there not knowing what to do. Then Renji went to his ear and said, "Gotcha."

"What do you mean gotcha?! So we didn't have sex?!!" Kaiba asked confused.

"No we didn't. But you sounded like you were disappointed. Do you really want to have sex? I mean we're in a room all alone we can do it here and now." Renji pushed Kaiba onto the bed and got on the bed and leaned towards him. Renji licks his lips.

"Uh.." Kaiba said. He didn't know what to do he didn't want to do it with Renji but he didn't want to hit him or yell at him. Renji leans even closer. He breathes on Kaiba's neck to get him nervous. "Just what I thought. You're more of a nervous wreck than Ichigo." Renji said. He sits down at the end of the bed. Kaiba gets up.

"Huh?"

"To tell the truth nothing really happened between us and nothing was going to happen. I love Ichigo not you." Renji told him.

"Hey Ichigo. Come in."

"What the-?" Kaiba said in confusion.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked eagerly.

"He fell for it."

At that moment Ichigo started laughing hysterically. His face turned red because of how hard he was laughing.

"Huh? Oh. I see you've taking a liking the clothes that were provided Ichigo." Kaiba said.

"Yes. They're really comfy and roomy."

"Did you sleep well?" Kaiba asked.

At that moment Renji and Ichigo turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Well did you? Come on, I'm your friend you can trust me with a little good or bad on how well you slept." Kaiba assured him. He looked at Renji who was covering his face so that Kaiba couldn't notice that he was in fact blushing.

"I-I-I slept well." Ichigo stuttered.

"And what about you Renji?"

"I slept like a baby." Renji rushed.

An awkward silence passed through the room.

"I'm going to go and get myself something to eat, you guys want anything?" Ichigo said as he broke the silence.

"I'm fine." Kaiba said.

"Nah I'm not hungry." When Ichigo left there was another awkward silence.

"What exactly happened last night between you and Ichigo?" Kaiba asked in total curiosity. "……Uh…" Renji blushed.

"Was it your first time with him, I mean was it your first time having sex with him?" Kaiba asked. "Yeah." Renji said still blushing.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Renji couldn't hide his face anymore knowing that Kaiba could see the color of his face. Kaiba patted Renji on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you. If you didn't right now you would have been wondering when you were going to."

"You know we had planned that whole trick right after sex." Renji admitted.

Kaiba was shocked he thought you weren't supposed to talk about friends right after sex because then your partner would've thought that you were thinking about your friend and not who was under you or next to you.

"I started talking about tricking you and then Ichigo just came up with the idea. So he was the grand mastermind behind this. He sacrificed his feelings just for a prank. That's one of the things I love about him. He'll do anything for his friends or loved ones. Makes us special."

Renji went downstairs while Kaiba cleaned his room.

"Hey Ichigo." Renji said as he walked up to Ichigo and held him by his waist against his body. He started kissing Ichigo's neck until Ichigo would stop eating and pay attention to his horn ball of a boyfriend. Ichigo turned around and looked at Renji. Their eyes were in a lock down for a good two minutes. Renji had broke their eye contact to start kissing Ichigo's neck, and once again making another hickey appear.

"R-R-Renji. Mm. Stop." Ichigo said.

"Why? I know you like it." Renji told him.

"I know that I like it it's that if you're going to kiss me try to avoid giving me hickeys."

"Why you don't want people to know that you've got a boyfriend who's great in bed? To tell the truth I didn't know I was good at all." Ichigo smiled, he had a feeling that Renji would be great in bed the night they did it he was just waiting for that night to come. Ichigo had kissed Renji first and then Renji kissed back.

"If-you want-to do-it again-why don't-we just-go upstairs?" Ichigo asked every time he was able to get his lips off of Renji's.

"No." Renji said while still kissing Ichigo.

He pushed Ichigo against the wall and gave him another hickey while completely ignoring what Ichigo had just said. Ichigo pushes Renji's head against his neck notifying him to keep kissing him. Ichigo grabbed Renji's waist and pulled Renji towards himself making their bodies touch.

"Oooh." Ichigo whined.

He loved the fact that his partner was such a good kisser. Renji stopped kissing Ichigo for a second and stared at Ichigo who went from making something to eat to being eaten by Renji. They both looked at each other while they were still catching their breath.

"Why'd you stop?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go upstairs it'll get much more heated there." Renji suggested. "Well if you can't stand the heat than get out of the kitchen." Ichigo quoted.

"No not when I know a vulnerable Ichigo Kurosaki is there alone."

Renji began kissing his partner again but with more passion and intensity than the last time. Ichigo felt like he was in bed with Renji again because of how well Renji was kissing him.

Renji pulled his body away from Ichigo. Ichigo pulled Renji's body closer to him every second. Ichigo was in the mood for some late morning sex but he didn't want to walk up the stairs. Renji pulled back from Ichigo and moved Ichigo so he could be up against the wall.

"Prove me that you're as good as I am and maybe I'll let you be on top once." Renji dared Ichigo. Ichigo didn't know what to do so he put himself back against the wall.

"No. You'll always be on top not me."

Renji smirked. He liked the fact that his boyfriend wanted to be the weak one and not the dominate one. Ichigo ignored the fact that he had food that needed to be attended to and stood there up against the wall kissing Renji. Ichigo had a boner but that didn't stop him from holding Renji closer to him. They both wanted sex there but they knew they couldn't do that in the kitchen, but yet they were too lazy to go upstairs.

Renji kissed Ichigo over and over again but this time it wasn't just normal kisses they were French kisses and Renji made sure Ichigo kissed back.

Ichigo moaned, "R-R-Renji. Again! Renji! Again!!"

So Renji put his tongue in his mouth again. Ichigo was overwhelmed by the talent Renji has and moaned again but even louder this time. By the time they had finished Ichigo was sweating so much you could see it in his hair and his shirt.

"We're done?" Ichigo asked.

"For now." Renji told him. He wasn't sure when he was going to go after Ichigo again. Ichigo turned back to his food but Renji didn't want to let him go. He held Ichigo's body up against his.

"I love you Ichigo and I don't ever want to let go of you."

"Me neither Renji." Ichigo said returning the message.

Renji planned on never letting go of Ichigo. He wanted Ichigo to be there when he went to go after him. Renji French kissed Ichigo again but this time it was long. Renji meant it when he said he never wanted to let Ichigo go. He stopped kissing Ichigo and let him go.

"Um…you might want to shower first then eat. I'll make you something when you get out though." Renji told him.

"Ok!" Ichigo said.

He was happy that he'd be able to eat real food and not just Renji kisses. But what had made Ichigo so happy was that Renji was making the food for him.

"Hey Kaiba!"

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" Kaiba wondered.

"Oh nothing. It's nothing really."

"Whatever you say lover boy."

Ichigo didn't care about anything but the fact that Renji was making him food. When Kaiba stepped in the kitchen he saw Renji in an apron. Kaiba was disturbed at what he saw. And it was a pink frilly apron on top of that with lots of hearts.

"Hey Kaiba." Renji greeted.

"You can't 'Hey Kaiba' me in that apron." Kaiba said.

"Why?"

"Because you looked like a girl from the back. It was scary."

Ichigo was on his way to the shower when he had a sudden epiphany. He remembered a minute ago Renji wanted sex so what if he does it with Kaiba? He was angered by this thought and decides to take a long shower and to stay in the room. Minutes go by and the food is done and is sitting on the table getting cold.

"Where is he? He can't possibly be in the shower. Can he?" Renji asked.

"Yes. Here we have generators that heat up the cold water and turn it into hot water and with that it lets you shower as long as you want."

Renji threw the apron off of him and ran upstairs and went straight to his room's bathroom. Ichigo was still in the shower just like Kaiba told him. Renji didn't really care if Ichigo was in the shower he was going to talk to him and ask him why he's mad.

"What are you doing here?'' Ichigo said.

"Why are you mad? You were perfectly fine when you went upstairs." Renji asked.

"Because I am."

"That's not a reason Ichigo. Now tell the truth."

"Because…because when I left I knew you wanted to do it and then Kaiba went downstairs and I thought that you would do it with him there instead of coming up here with me."

Renji held Ichigo's face as he cried, "How can you think that Ichigo? You should know by now that I'll never cheat on you. And how could I if you are the only guy I ever loved?"

Ichigo stared at Renji. He couldn't really see his face because of his tears. Renji didn't care if he had clothes on he stepped into the shower and kissed Ichigo passionately. He wanted to show Ichigo that he could never cheat on him. Renji pushed Ichigo against the shower wall and kissed him. Ichigo wasn't surprised Renji's kissing but he was surprised that he'd actually make out with him when he was in the middle of taking a shower. Renji and Ichigo made out on the shower wall and slid down to the bottom. Renji was serious but he wasn't serious enough to do it. Renji slid his hands all over Ichigo's body. Making sure he hit the sweet spots as well as the tough ones. Ichigo moaned as he held Renji's waist down. Renji felt Ichigo's boner go through his pants. Ichigo slid his fingers through Renji's luscious red hair. He slid his hand down and held onto Renji's back while his other hand was still locked on Renji's waist. Renji gave Ichigo two hard thrusts even though he had his clothes on, he just wanted Ichigo to be satisfied.

"Ugh." Ichigo grunted, "Mmm. R-Renjiiiiii!!!!!" Renji smiled as his partner screamed his name. Then he stopped.

"Do you believe me now? You're the only one I love, Ichigo." Renji assured him.

Renji got up and grabbed Ichigo's clothes a towel and a bathrobe. He turned the shower off and helped him out of the shower.

"You act like I was in some kind of coma and I don't know anything."

Renji turned the shower on again and rinsed the shower and tub. Renji walked out the bathroom and walked out the room.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm leaving now before I get tempted again. Now get dressed."

Ichigo did as he said and got dressed.

Renji put Ichigo's food in the microwave to heat it up. Kaiba was still in the kitchen sitting exactly where he was when Renji had ran upstairs.

"You're a busy boy." Kaiba said.

"Hey! I only date Ichigo and I said nothing ever happened last night between us I was with Ichigo." Kaiba didn't care about the fact that he was tricked. Or the fact that Renji was dripping wet in his kitchen and not to mention everywhere he was the floor had to be wet.

Renji found every sweet Kaiba was hiding in his refrigerator. He ate them all and then drank the whole carton of milk right in front of him. He threw it out and reached for what had said, "Juicy Juice".

"What's this?" Renji asked as he held the can.

"It's my brother's juice now leave it there."

Renji put the can to his mouth and drunk all the juice. He then took a soda and drunk it. In less than two minutes Kaiba's refrigerator was emptied. Nothing left. It was bone dry.

Ichigo had walked downstairs to see his plate of food empty. Renji looked at him.

"Oops."

"Come on Ichigo. I'll bring you to the supermarket with me while Renji cleans the kitchen."

Renji watched Ichigo and Kaiba walk out of the kitchen together and then looked at the kitchen, it looked like a tornado had hit Kaiba's kitchen.

"Oh great."


	6. Who's at the Door?

_**Thanks to those who reviewed for the past 5 chapters. Any suggestions questions or complaints just slap them in the reviewed. Thank you!^_^**_

Chapter 6

It was silent on the way to the supermarket. Kaiba didn't know what to talk about. So he started a random conversation about Renji.

"So… Renji is the oversexed type isn't he?"

Ichigo blushed and stared at the ground. "Yes. He's always in the mood now that we actually had sex. It's weird. I kinda wish we never did it."

Kaiba thought it was weird that Ichigo said something like that. He was with Renji that whole time and he never did it so you would figure that'swhat he wanted the whole time.

"But I thought that's what you always wanted since you started dating him." Kaiba asked.

"Yeah but…I never imagined him to be so horny. I mean this morning we we're about to have sex in the kitchen cause of him. And we almost did it when I was taking a shower."

"_**Whoa!" "You okay there Kaiba?" **__'His eyes…they're so pretty. He's so lucky. I wish that wasn't just a trick and that we actually had sex. What am I thinking?!?!?! I'm straight!! I'm straight!!' _

"What happened you look like something is bothering you. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

'_Why did I just think that?!! I'm a normal guy. I'm just letting them stay until they find a way back home. Nothing more nothing less.'_

Kaiba stood quiet until they got there.

"Hey. Uh, Kaiba."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked.

"Go ahead."

"Do you have feelings for Renji?"

Kaiba winced. "No. I'm just a friend nothing more nothing less."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." Kaiba assured him.

"He can get really horny easily and twice when he was horny you were with him alone when I left or he went to go find you. I think that he doesn't care who he has sex with he just wants sex. And the two times he wanted sex you were with him alone after. Did you two do anything?!"

Kaiba blushed, "N-No!!"

He didn't like the fact that Ichigo was so up close to his face asking him all these questions.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-Yes I'm sure!! I wouldn't let him even touch me if he was horny."

"Good." Ichigo said.

They walked into to the supermarket. Ichigo knew it was bigger than all the other one in Karakura just by walking in so he was sorta surprised by the size. Kaiba walked to the junk food aisle and got his regular fix of junk food; Pocky, Oreo's, Gummy Bears for Mokuba, Reeses, M&M's and a whole bunch of other stuff. He then walked to the meat aisle. He stared at everything that was there. He grabbed what looked familiar to him.

"Ichigo pick something out. You might not like what I picked out so you should get what you like."

"Ok."

Ichigo stared endlessly at the meat. He saw steak, lamb chops, chicken, and pork chops. He looked at Kaiba who was also staring at the meat.

"Kaiba..?" Ichigo called out.

"Huh?"

Kaiba turned and faced Ichigo. Ichigo leaned towards him and kissed him.

'_What the hell?!!' _

Ichigo backed up, "Sorry about that…" Ichigo blushed.

Kaiba was blushing but not as much.

"I shouldn't have done that. At least not without your permission."

"Uh… Well we shouldn't keep him waiting." Kaiba said while walking towards the next aisle.

They walked to the next aisle grabbing a bunch of stuff at once and stuff it in the cart. They went to every aisle and their cart was filled to the top. And some stuff fell out when they walked.

"That'll be $120."

"Do you want to leave some stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"No. That's pocket change for me." Kaiba said pulling out his wallet. He pulled out exact change and they left.

They stepped out of the store and one of Kaiba's cars were already waiting outside.

"Master Kaiba let me get that for you."

He handed the bags over to his driver and got in.

"I'm really sorry Kaiba. I-I don't know what came over me to make myself do that."

"Stop apologizing. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. So don't worry." Kaiba assured him. His voice was gentle and not so mean like most times. They got back to the "house" faster than they thought it would take them. They got out of the car and walked inside and checked if the kitchen was cleaned.

"Spotless. I bet one of the maids did it for him. No way can a horn ball like him clean like this."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

They walk upstairs to Renji's room to see him sleeping with the TV on.

"Or maybe he did." Ichigo assumed.

"Master Kaiba." One of his maids called.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked.

"Do you have anything special you would want me to make for you and your guests for tonight?"

"No. The usually is fine."

"I wonder what the usual is."

"Nothing really." Kaiba told him.

"Hey Seto. Why don't you bring Renji out for a drink?"

"Seto..? You always called me Kaiba never Seto. Why the sudden change?""I-I don't know. I guess it slipped out." Ichigo blushed.

"Ok.."

Kaiba knew it had something to do with the kiss in the super market.

"Uh…" Renji said waking up.

Renji sat up. He mad a funny face and said, "That was such a good dream why'd I have to wake up?!"

Renji couldn't open his eyes. He rubbed them to help them open for he could see who was standing in his room. He saw Kaiba and Ichigo both standing there watching him.

"Huh?" Renji said blinking repeatedly.

He was trying to make sure what he saw was right. Kaiba smiling. Renji climbed out of bed and walked up to them standing face to face with Kaiba. He grabbed his face stretching his cheeks out.

"KAIBAAAA. You never smile. What's the big idea? Did you two make out or something?" "No. I'm straight. We were just smiling because you sleep funny and you're hair is a mess." Kaiba said busting into a hysterical laughter.

"Huh? What's wrong with my hair?" Renji asked in confusion.

He turned and looked ay Ichigo who also started laughing hysterically. Ichigo and Kaiba laughed so hard they both fell to the floor with tears in their eyes and their cheeks red.

'Oh…" Kaiba sighed, "I haven't laughed that hard since fifth grade. That was hilarious."

"Fifth grade..?" Renji asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on!! We're going to the bar!! You're going to look for chicks and score!!"

"Master Kaiba dinner is served." A maid said.

"Right after we eat."

Renji grabbed his brush and brushed his hair and put it in a ponytail. He tied his signature white head band around his head and walked up to them.

"Ready?" Kaiba asked while starting to get up.

Renji stretched his hand out to him.

"Don't make me wait Kaiba." Renji said.

Kaiba grabbed onto his wrist and Renji pulled him up. Kaiba ended up being face to face with Renji again but this time Renji had a lust in his eyes. Kaiba looked away and blushed. His face was almost as red as Renji's hair. Renji helped Ichigo up and they went downstairs to the dining room.

"This is the usual?" Ichigo asked looking at the completely full dinner table in front of them.

"Yup."

"Wait. This isn't any of the stuff we bought."

"I know. That stuff was for the regular kitchen. This came from the good kitchen that I use for special occasions but I don't know why they used the food from there. But there's not much of a difference."

They sat down and started eating. They ate in silence until Renji asked Kaiba a question.

"Hey…Kaiba…or should I say Seto?" Renji said.

He was toying with Kaiba since he knew he didn't like when his friends would call him by his first name.

"What is it Abarai?" Kaiba asked annoyed while blushing.

"What bar are we going to?"

"The one I always go to. You'll see when we get there."

"Is it some fancy place?"

"No. It's a _**normal**_ bar." Kaiba emphasized on normal for Renji.

"Ok. And for future reference Seto-kun. I don't care when people call me by my last name. It's completely normal." Renji said leaving the table.

Kaiba got up and followed him.

"Let's go." Renji said.

Ichigo walked up to them.

"Be careful. He tends to get into fig-!"

Ichigo was interrupted by Renji. He had pulled him towards him and kissed him. He slowly backed up and still had that same lust in his eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. But you might want to go to sleep early."

"Why?" Ichigo said blushing.

"Because you're getting bags under your eyes." Renji smirked.

"That was because you kept me up late last night!"

"Just do what I say. We'll be back in a few hours."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to see them walk out the door just like he did earlier.

"So Kaiba do you have a car?"

"What brings this up?" Kaiba asked.

"Well I was just wondering if it was a fast sports car cause you seem like one of those guys that would have that kind of car.""Yeah I do. And no we're not going to drive it. And yes we're going to walk over to the bar. And no you'll never see my car because I don't trust you for some odd reason."

"Okay…jeez you don't have to go all psychic on me. Do you like me?"

Kaiba stopped and stared at the ground and was as red as Renji's hair.

"Uh…" Kaiba said while scratching the side of his face.

"You do don't you?"

"I DO NOT!!!"

"It was a joke jeez don't have to get so pushy."

"Oh. Sorry I guess…"

"Is this the place?" Renji said pointing at an ordinary bar.

"Yup. Best Vodka in town."

"Fancy drink. How about just beer?"

"Beer is fine my friend. Beer is fine."

They walk into the bar and see that the bar is packed but they came just in time. There is one table left. They go and sit at the table and order their drinks.

"You're gonna get wasted quick Kaiba." Renji said.

"No you are. I can hold my liquor."

"Hey Kaiba…"

"What?"

"Wanna play are you nervous?" Renji asked.

"NO."

"Why not it'll be fun."

"NO."

"I'm gonna play even if you say no." Renji said reaching his hand towards Kaiba's leg. He placed his hand on his knee beginning the game.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

Renji slid his hand up.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

Renji slid his hand up to his thigh.

"Are you nervous?"

"…No…"

Renji slid his hand up more.

"Are you ner-!"

Kaiba punched him.

"When I say no it's no Renji."

"Fine you didn't have to get all physical and punch me it was a joke. Do you know how to take a joke?"

"Yes, I do." Kaiba assured him.

"Ok then." Renji leaned towards Kaiba's ear and whispered,

"I want sex with you."

Renji sat back in his seat and smirked as he saw Kaiba's face go from angry to shocked, and from pale to red in that very moment.

' _**He **__wants __**sex **__with__** me?**__'_

Renji leaned towards Kaiba's ear again and whispered,

"I know you want it. If Ichigo is sleeping when we get back we can have sex. What do you say? Huh sexy?"

Renji sat back down in his chair laid back and relaxed staring at Kaiba's face. He went from red to **SUPER RED**.

'_Does he really mean it?! No! It's his joke! A joke!! Nothing more and nothing less. He said it himself he loves Ichigo not me. So he definitely doesn't want sex with me.'_

Renji leaned towards Kaiba for the last time and whispered,

"And if you think I'm joking think again. I don't love Ichigo he was just practice for you. Since I first laid my eyes on you I wanted you and you only. My body yearns for your touch. It wants you Seto Kaiba not Ichigo Kurosaki. Seto Kaiba. I love you."

Renji sat back down and was finished with what he had to say. Kaiba got as red as a person can get when talking about sex. He looked at Renji who had a big smirk on his face.

'_Is he really joking?!! Does he really want sex with me?! I bet it's just a joke. That's why he has a big smirk on his face. He's laughing at my reaction to his joke. I bet he's waiting for me to respond. He wants me to tell him that I want sex too. But do I…?'_

"So whaddya say? Do you wanna?" Renji asked persistently.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Well-uh-I don't know." Kaiba stuttered.

"So you're thinking about it?"

"No."

"Then why did you say you don't know?""Because you're putting me under pressure." Kaiba blushed.

"Oh. I'm putting you under pressure, I like that. So if I was to stop putting you under pressure you would say yes…?"

"…No…I don't know!!!"

"You do don't you?"

"No…"

"Then why are you blushing so much? I know. It's because you like me!"

"I do not!!"

"Right. That's why you're blushing and that's why you're you keep saying I don't know. I totally catch your drift." Renji said.

Kaiba sighed he knew he wasn't going to win this argument. As much as he tried he would never win this argument. He could've won any other one but in this one no. Renji has the upper hand in this one.

"So what is it going to be Seto?" Renji mocked, "Stay a single virgin all your life or have sex with me and be a single gay guy or bi it's all up to you really."

"How'd you know?" Kaiba asked.

"Know what you're a virgin? I can tell just by the way you react to when I say I want sex with you."

Kaiba blushed.

"See you get all red when I say it. And plus if you weren't a virgin and already had sex with a guy you would've said yes. But you never did so you keep saying I don't know. Because you think it's wrong but it'll bring pleasure to your body. And you want, no you need that part of your heart filled so you can be satisfied. And you want me to give you that sexual pleasure. And maybe I will maybe I won't depends how wasted I am. But doing you for a change can be a real difference since you're the same height as me. So if you want me to get off you'll push me off with ease. But then I won't be satisfied because once I get a bite I want the whole thing. So if you were to kiss me I would pin you down and kiss you until I'm satisfied. Or maybe since it's your first time you'll want to be on top but then again you probably won't know what to do. But I would like to see how you are in bed." Renji smirked.

He was very satisfied at what he had just finished saying.

'_What should I say?! He just finished saying all that and all I can do is stutter.'_

"Renji…I…I…Renji I-!"

"How dare you mention him?!!" Another guy said while slamming his fist on the table.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to!"

"Sure just how you accidentally called me by that name. You should know I hate him! He never treated you with any respect! I treat you with more respect than he ever did!!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough!"

He pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

The people in the bar cheered.

"Huh?"

"Thank you, thank you." the lead guy bowed.

"Now that takes guts to act out."

Their drinks had came when the performance was going on.

Renji took a gulp, "So what were you saying?" he asked with the same lust in his eyes but it had become more noticeable.

Kaiba looked at his beer. He drunk it all in one gulp.

"So…what were you going to say?"

"That…I…I…want another beer!!"

"Oh. I thought you were going to say you wanted to have sex with me."

"What?!"

"And that would've been perfectly fine with me. We could've left this bar and went back to your place and did it. But it would have no meaning because we did it to do it not because we were in the mood."

Kaiba could tell that Renji was in the mood.

"Here's your beer sir. Would your lover want anything?" A waitress asked.

Renji smirked. Kaiba blushed and looked away.

"I'm not his lover but I see somebody that I want to be my lover."

The waitress blushed, "Who is it?"

Renji leaned toward Kaiba and looked at him straight in the eyes. He grabbed Kaiba's hand and yanked him toward him and kissed him. Kaiba didn't see that coming. Renji inserted his tongue and Kaiba sucked on it thinking that's what he was supposed to do. He kept his eyes wide open but they started to close on their own. During the middle of the kiss his eyes closed and he didn't even dare to open them. Renji slowly backed up. He looked at Kaiba who was blushing really hard.

"Oh. I thought you were talking about me." The waitress said blushing.

"Nope. I'm interested in guys. No a guy, this guy. I love him, so shoo." Renji said.

The waitress did as he said and walked away but wasn't bothered by the fact that she was rejected.

"There. She's gone. You don't have to worry about anything…Kaiba?"

Renji sat there and stared at Kaiba who was staring at him.

"What?" Renji asked confused.

"You said if you were to get a bite you would want the whole thing. So aren't you gonna keep making out with me?"

"Ah. You like me so you're asking for more of me."

Renji looked at Kaiba's cup. It was empty.

"Hey!! Three beers over here!!" Kaiba said requesting.

He looked at Renji, "So are you going to?"

"Do you want me to?"

"…I don't know…" Kaiba said blushing.

"It's either yes or no."

"Here's your beer."

"Thanks." Kaiba said.

He gave one cup to Renji and took the other two for himself.

"Why are you drinking so little?" Kaiba asked.

"Because you're drinking so much!"

Kaiba finished one of his beers.

"Oh do you want some?" Kaiba said.

He took a drink of the other cup. He didn't swallow though. He leaned toward Renji and kissed him. The beer went from Kaiba's mouth to Renji's. Kaiba backed up and looked at Renji. Renji swallowed the beer and looked at Kaiba.

"Let's-!"

"Three more beers!!!" Kaiba said while finishing the last cup.

Renji sighed, "You're so drunk."

"Not ah." Kaiba denied.

"Sure and I'm gay."

"But you are."

"No, I'm bi."

"Here are your beers."

"Thanks. Hey Renji take one."

"No. I'm done and after your three we're done and we're leaving back to your place."

"Ooh. Both of us back to my place. Interesting. What are we gonna have sex?"

"No."

"That's fine. I can live a sexless life." Kaiba said finishing a cup. He drunk his beer fast so the beer had took much more of an effect on him. Renji stared at him as he drunk his sixth cup of beer.

"Why are you staring at me? Am I attractive? Do you love me? Do you want me in bed with you?"

"No. I was just wondering how you can drink so fast without getting the hiccups."

"Oh."

Kaiba drunk his last two cups.

"Let's go." Kaiba said while paying the bill.

They walked out of the bar Kaiba hanging onto Renji's shoulder.

"I'm calling for a car." Kaiba said while taking a phone out and pressing a button.

"That's fine by me." Renji said.

"Hey can I lay in your lap in the car? I don't feel so good."

"Fine. But don't throw up on me."

"I won't. And I promise I'll keep my mouth closed."

"What do you…oh."

"Master Kaiba I came as fast as I could." One of Kaiba's many drivers said while opening the back door.

Renji got in the car first. He ignored the fact that he had to put a seat belt on and relaxed in the black leather seats. He sunk down far enough that his butt was at the edge of the seat. Kaiba slid in after and put his head on Renji's lap.

"Thanks Renji."

"Yeah whatever."

"What are we gonna do when we get back to my place?"

"Nothing really."

"You can hang out in my room if Ichigo is sleeping."

"Whatever."

"Were you surprised that I gave you beer mouth to mouth?"

"No. But it was kinda weird that you sucked on my tongue."

"Oh. Well I didn't know what to do…what was I supposed to do?" Kaiba asked.

"React with your tongue. You know touch your tongue with mine. You could've made it a little more romantic."

"Sorry if I didn't know. But I know now." Kaiba said while sitting up.

He looked at Renji with a lust in his eyes. Renji could tell that Kaiba was drunk. Kaiba leaned toward Renji.

"I said I know now." Kaiba said repeating himself.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to kiss me again."

"Now why would I do that?" Renji asked acting stupid.

"Because you know you want to."

Renji sat up. Kaiba fixed himself sitting crotch to crotch with Renji. He put his hands against the seat next to Renji's shoulders.

"You really want me to kiss you don't you?" Renji asked.

"Yup. I really do." Kaiba confessed.

"Well, we'll talk about this in your room since we're at the house."

They both got out of the car and walked to Kaiba's room in silence. Renji opened the door and threw himself onto the bed. Kaiba closed and locked the door behind him. He sat down on the floor against the wall. It was silent in the room until Kaiba started talking again.

"Hey Renji guess what?""What you're drunk?"

"No. You're hot."

Renji wanted to make sure he was hearing this right, "What?""You heard me I said you're hot. And what I was going to say at the bar was that I love you Renji and I think you should love me and not Ichigo because I love you more than he does. He doesn't deserve your love I do because I love you."

"What makes you say all this?"

"These are my feelings towards you. I've kept them inside of me not even telling myself."

Kaiba climbed onto the bed and crawled near Renji.

"You're super hot up close and personal." Kaiba said.

He slid one of his fingers down Renji's chest. He felt like taking Renji's shirt off but he was a regular t-shirt not a button up one like he does.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Renji asked.

"You can take that as whatever you like…" Kaiba said.

He crawled even closer to Renji. He was face to face with Renji.

"Your breath reeks of beer." Renji commented.

"Ha-ha…you know what? I want sex."

"Well I don't."

"Aw, you're no fun…" Kaiba whined.

He leaned forward and kissed Renji. While still kissing Renji he fixed himself and sat once again crotch to crotch with him. Kaiba repeated what Renji did in the bar and put his tongue in Renji's mouth. Renji did what he taught Kaiba and reacted with his tongue. At that time they both simultaneously got a boner and Kaiba backed up.

"You got a boner." They both said.

"At least I didn't have mine since I climbed onto the bed." Renji stated.

"So? You got one when I kissed you just now."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did." Kaiba stated.

"No I didn't." Renji denied.

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"If you didn't then kiss me again and not get a boner." Kaiba dared.

"Okay. Let's make a deal. If I have a boner when I kiss you, you get sex."

"And if I get a boner when you kiss me you get out and I don't bother you at all. But, if we both get a boner then we stay here and make out." Kaiba stated.

"Fine." Renji said.

"Fine." Kaiba agreed.

"Fine." Renji repeated.

He pulled Kaiba's face towards him and kissed him. He put his tongue in Kaiba's mouth and Kaiba reacted with his tongue and they both again got a boner. Renji only got a boner both times because he could feel Kaiba's boner so of course naturally he would get one. Renji backed up and stared into Kaiba's beautiful blue eyes.

"You know what to do Renji."

"I know. But are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever you say Seto."

Renji pushed Kaiba back. He hovered over him and smirked. He kissed Kaiba. He held Kaiba's hands and made sure he held onto them tight. He only did that because he now wanted sex but it was too late. And because if he was to untangle his hands from Kaiba's he would probably start removing Kaiba's clothes one by one. Kaiba kissed back but it was more passion than Renji expected. Renji's fingers were entangled with Kaiba's. He untangled his fingers to unbutton Kaiba's shirt. While Renji was focused on doing that Kaiba pushed Renji back for he can be on top.

"You were right I can push you off with ease."

"And why are you on top?" Renji asked.

"Because I want to be."

"That's not a reason there has to be a reason why you want to be on top. Are you going to do something interesting to me?"

"Maybe."

"Like what? I don't like surprises."

"You'll see."

Kaiba starts to pull Renji's shirt up but Renji kisses him making him stop. Renji reaches for Kaiba's pants button and unbuttons it and he reaches for the zipper and is stopped by Kaiba's hands.

"No matter how horny we both are we can't break the deal we made. Ok Renji?"

"Fine. But promise me tomorrow I get sex."

"You? You act like you're the only one in this secret relationship of ours."

"Promise me tomorrow that we both get sex. Happy?"

"Yes. And fine we can have sex tomorrow."

"You have to promise."

"I promise."

Renji pushed Kaiba back down for he can be on top again.

"I don't believe you."

Since Kaiba's shirt was already opened all the way Renji helped himself to his neck. He didn't want to leave a hickey because then Ichigo would notice. Kaiba had gotten weak in the knees just now because his chest was bear, his pants were undone and he was making out with a guy who wants sex right there and now.

"I-I promise Renji…" Kaiba said in a faint voice.

"Believable." Renji said shrugging his shoulders.

He continued making out with Kaiba. Kaiba now knows that Renji is such a great kisser. Renji once again entangles their hands making sure he doesn't continue to remove Kaiba's pants. Renji does what he's really good at, French kissing.

'_Ichigo was right this guy does like to French kiss a lot. If Renji is this good when kissing I wonder how well he is in bed.'_

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Renji stopped and looked down at Kaiba, "Don't you wanna get that?"

"No. You're more important than whoever is at the door."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Renji continued to make out with Kaiba.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

"Master Kaiba one of your friends are here to see you."

"What friends? I don't have any friends. Send them away." Kaiba ordered.

"But he insists on seeing you."

"Put him on speaker."

Renji turns Kaiba's face towards him and continues to kiss him.

"Hey Kaiba…." a familiar voice said.

Kaiba's eyes opened wide. He pushed Renji off.

"What?…"


	7. Home Alone Part 1

**YAY!! People keep reviewing! Well finally the wait is over! You will find out who was at Kaiba's door! Have fun! I hope you like the Renji and Kaiba couple! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 7

"Huh? Do you know him or something?" Renji asked.

Kaiba pushed Renji off of him, "Dammit Renji! You broke my zipper!"

"No I didn't."

"Then what is that near your hand?"

"Nothing." The redhead said hiding it.

"Renji! Why are you so rough?!"

"Coz' you're so hot. And irresistible."

He pushed Kaiba down for a short kiss.

"Stop it…"

"C'mon you know that you want me. Just as much as I want you."

"N-no… I want you more than you'll ever want me." Kaiba admitted.

The booze was slowing but steadily wearing off. He started to want Renji less and less. Renji leaned down for another kiss, but Kaiba pressed his palm against Renji's lips.

"Babe~ what you don't want me anymore?" Renji asked.

"**NO.**"

"Fine be like that but tomorrow I get my promise."

"Whatever Renji. Whatever."

Kaiba got up and walked to the closet. He opened it and pulled out a pair of pants. He pulled the ones he had one down and started to change.

Renji whistled at the sight, "Take it off Kaiba!"

"Shut up."

Renji got up and walked up to Kaiba and pulled his waist against his.

"Why don't you forget about that guy at the door and have sex with me?"

"Because. I don't want to."

Renji turned Kaiba around to face him. "You promised Kaiba."

"Yeah for tomorrow not now."

Renji slowly kissed Kaiba every second. He then began to kiss him longer every time he kissed him. He added tongue with each kiss. Every kiss was getting more and more intense every time their lips brushed against each other. Kaiba's breath was hot and heavy filling the closet area quickly. Every time Renji got the chance to he would slide his tongue through Kaiba's open mouth and slide his tongue against Kaiba's.

"Renji…he's-he's waiting…"

"I don't care."

"But-!"

"I don't care. And I know deep down inside you don't either." Renji said poking at Kaiba's heart.

"But I do…"

"Shut up and enjoy our moment together." Renji said while laying Kaiba back onto the bed.

"You're not gonna?"

"No not if you want me to. Do you want me to?"

"N-no. I don't want to."

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

"He's waiting."

"One more kiss."

"But-!"

It was too late. Renji had already helped himself to Kaiba's open mouth. He took Kaiba by surprise when he kissed him. He slid his tongue into his mouth and left it there. He slid his hands all over Kaiba's body. Kaiba still very young to the feeling he ended up pitching a tent that Renji noticed. He decided not to give him a blow job but decided maybe he would give him a hand job just for the hell of it. Since of course they were both horny and in the mood.

"Kaiba can I?" Renji asked.

"Can you what?""Can I give you a hand job?"

"A what?" Kaiba asked.

'_Wait isn't that when another guy masturbates but not on themselves but on you-?!' _

"_~Oohh_…_Nngh_…I never answered the question…_nngh_…_aah_…"

"Well that's too bad. you're gonna have to shut up and deal with it. Coz' you know you like this feeling."

"Renji…get off of me I have to go to him…he's waiting…"

"I don't care. How many times to I have to tell you to get the fact that I don't fucking care that some guy is waiting for you at the door?! Your attention and focus should be on me and me only Seto."

"Don't call me that…you know I hate that…_nngh_."

Renji stopped and pulled his hands out from Kaiba's boxers.

"Fine. Go but I will get my sex with you Seto."

Kaiba ignored him and walked towards the closet grabbing his pants off the floor and walked out while still pulling them up. Renji walked into the bathroom and washed his hands. As soon as he dried them he caught up to Kaiba and was following him like if he was his shadow. Kaiba opened the door in an epic manner letting both doors fly open and the warm late midnight summer air fly into the house making it chilly. Renji poked his head from behind Kaiba to see who it was. He saw multiple strands of blonde shiny hair. He looked up to see fuchsia and black above it like a rainbow.

"Who's he?" They both asked.

"A friend from school." Kaiba answered Renji, "And a friend from out of town."

"Oh."

"Well then. Sorry about coming so late. Nice pajamas Kaiba." Yami said.

Kaiba looked down to see his chest bare. He couldn't remember when he was stripped of his shirt. He looked back at Renji.

"What?! I didn't take it off of you. If you're so cold you can have mine."

Renji pulled his shirt up revealing all his tattoos to both Kaiba and Yami but Kaiba already saw them and was already amazed by them.

"Wow. Interesting tattoos."

"Thanks. I'm Renji. Renji Abarai."

"I'm Yugi Motou but you can call me Yami."

The three stood in silence after they introduced each other.

"Where's Joey?" Kaiba asked.

"He sends his greetings to Mokuba. So when did you meet? Are you dating?"Kaiba blushed.

"No. Nothing like that is happening between us." Renji told him.

"Okay. I believe you. But if there is nothing going on between you two then why did you come down shirtless?"

"Because it was hot and I didn't want to turn the AC up so I just took my shirt off."

"Uhh…Who's at the door?"

Renji turned around to see a sleepy Ichigo standing behind them.

"Oh. Ichigo you're up. This is Kaiba's **friend from school**. Yami."

Renji emphasized on the part that he was from Kaiba's school. Ichigo got the clue and acting like if nothing between him and Renji was going on.

"Who's this?" Yami questioned.

"This is Renji's-!"

Renji covered Kaiba's mouth. "Can we talk alone in the kitchen Kaiba?"

Kaiba tried to ask why but all that came out were muffled sounds. They walked into the kitchen as promised.

"You idiot! What were you doing back there?!

"What does it look like? I was telling him that Ichigo is your boyfriend."

"Wrong! You're supposed to tell him we're cousins."

"But you're not." Kaiba said.

Renji sighed. He didn't think Kaiba would be this stupid that he had to say it in plain words.

"You're the **only **person who knows about me and Ichigo. So we're out of the closet around you but around everyone else we're in the closet. So ssshhh about the whole me and Ichigo thing!"

Kaiba nodded.

They walked out of the kitchen and into the living room which was huge. Renji had seen it for the first time so he introduced himself to it by throwing himself on it.

"Comfy couches Kaiba." Renji said.

"Thanks."

Yami and Ichigo were too into their conversation that they didn't even notice that Renji and Kaiba had walked into the room. Renji got curious and walked over to Ichigo to find out what they were talking about.

"Whatcha talking about?" Renji asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo said.

"Really?"

"No. We're talking about how we both got into fights because of our hair color."

"Oh. So you share that fact in common. That's interesting. Nobody every picked on me."

"That's because you're intimidating Renji." Kaiba said joining the conversation.

"Oh I am. Just as you are hot?"

"What? I thought there was nothing going on between you two." Yami said.

"Oh about **that**. That was just a lie. Me and Seto here," Renji pulled Kaiba off the couch and held him close. "We hit it **big** time. You should here the way he whines my name in bed. Woo! It's so hot!"

"Kaiba you-! I never knew."

Ichigo glared at Renji in jealousy.

"Just kidding! I don't roll that way. And Kaiba here knows I'm just kidding. Right Kaiba?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

Kaiba wasn't thinking straight. It was like part of him liked the feeling of being in Renji's arms, and part of him wanted to puke. Thankfully Renji let him go before Ichigo killed him.

"So what do you have planned for the day Kaiba?"

"Nothing. What about you?""Well I was wondering if I could take Ichigo around town."

"Go ahead. He's been begging me to go around town but I told him no.""With Mokuba gone you sure are lazy. I bet you have a big pile of work on your desk."

Kaiba began to became irritated. "Ichigo go get dressed.""Oh ok!"

So there they sat. Renji, Kaiba and Yami. An awkward silence passed through the room. There was nothing to talk about and Renji didn't dare to grab the remote and turn the TV on afraid that Kaiba would glare at him.

Then popped in a boy with orange hair in a blue yin yang hoody, and black jeans. Renji started to feel a warm feeling run across his face.

"Okay! I think you too should hurry and go. The earlier you leave the more of the city you get to see." Renji said dismissing them.

"Well we'll be back later on!"

Yami and Ichigo waved goodbye and walked out the door. As soon as they left Kaiba headed back to his room. Halfway there, there was Renji standing against the wall hands in his pockets head leaning against wall.

"So Kaiba, about that sex."


	8. Hello

Hello there. Just thought I'd tell you guys a little something—well in this case, a big something. I'm not going to be continuing any of my fanfics that I have posted here. There are two reasons for that. One, I barely remember the plot to them and two, because I haven't been into anime for about three years so if I do update some people might say that I have incorrect information and I don't want that to happen so yeah.

BUT, there's a plus to some of you—if some of you like Kpop that is. I write Kpop fanfictions! I do update—although not too frequent but there's always something posted from me—and I do read a lot so I'm always on line! Oh! I'm silly of me, I forgot to tell you the site! . I use, It's pretty popular amongst Kpop fans so, if you're a Kpop fan and you know about it, just look up Sakura_Aimi and you'll find my page! I write a lot of YunJae but I'm trying to branch out into my other OTPs. Again, updates are kind of slow so please, be patient with me if you plan on following my work there.

I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to keep this fics posted because I don't know if one day—after I catch up with anime, Bleach specifically—I might be inspired to continue! So, I'm not sure. I think I might keep them up to remind myself of how much I've improved as a writer over the last four years.

I hope you guys don't hate me! . And all you Kpop fans, go check me out on AFF~!


End file.
